


Driver's Ed

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam attempts to teach Cas to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Requested at helpjapan on LJ.

“NO—don’t hit the gas so hard right away. Actually, don’t hit the gas so hard period.” Sam’s jaw was tense and his right hand gripped the molding on the door so hard his tendons stood out. Castiel could guess that he was less worried about his current safety and more about his future safety if something happened to Dean’s car. The only reason they were getting away with their present mission was that Dean was still sleeping off the effects of the previous night’s bender.

“But I’m supposed to ‘hit the gas’ to go forward, aren’t I?” Cas was getting slightly frustrated with the unwieldy machine, though they had only been at this for about ten minutes. Braking was easier for Cas to figure out; the gas pedal was stiff and ornery and largely uncooperative despite Sam’s instructions.

“Yeah, but…” Sam appeared to relax now that they were stopped. He was clearly fishing for a better explanation and perhaps wishing he hadn’t agreed to this. Cas couldn’t really blame him. “Don’t stomp on it, just try pressing down as slowly as you can.”

Nothing happened at first, then they crept forward painful slow, but it was worlds better than lurching straight into a tree or the side of the motel. After a few feet, Cas braked and turned his head to smile hopefully at Sam. “Better,” the hunter nodded his approval.

A tap on the passenger window caused them both to snap toward the noise with alarm. Dean was awake, and as slow as they were going he had caught up easily. Sam rolled down the window reluctantly and Cas shifted to park in preparation for the forthcoming tirade.

Instead, Dean merely gave them a look and said to Sam, “Get out, grandma, and let a pro handle this.”


End file.
